Lady In Red
by Call me Mrs. Meraz
Summary: JBNP 4th Anniversary One Shot Submission- Leah Clearwater is furious when the Elders force the pack to attend the Tribal Schools Prom, well she's furious until a secret admirer starts wooing her from afar. This may finally be her chance for her very own HEA, unless her man whore of an Alpha ruins it all before it even has a chance to begin?


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Song and song lyrics: __**Falling in love by Six Part Invention**__. __I do not own the copyright of this song; all rights belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended, for entertainment purposes only._

_**~Lady in **__**Red~**_

Jakes head snapped up when his garage door slammed open, the force punching a hole in the drywall. He wasn't surprised to see the fuming she-wolf; in fact he expected her hours ago.

"Jake! Did you know about this?" He took her in before responding. Her breasts were heaving with the exertion of her breathing, little fists were clenched at her hips and her eyes were practically glowing. Yup, she was good and pissed off. A wise man would tread carefully. Jake was considered many things, but wise wasn't one of them. Especially where Leah was concerned.

"I did." He responded his eyes going back to the bike part in his hand. That he could so easily dismiss her anger pissed her off even more.

"And you didn't think I had a right to know? You couldn't tell me? I have to find out from Seth who's going all out. He's got the tux, the limo and a date. Jake, I didn't go to my own prom. What in the hell makes you think I'd want to go to yours?"

"OK, first of all it's not **_MY _**Prom. I'm being forced into this as much as the rest of the pack. The Elders have spoken."

"It's your senior year, therefore it's your Prom. Why do all of us have to go?"

"Well, the Elders believe that after everything we've been through…that we…as in the whole pack…need a night to be normal teenagers." He gritted out while messing with the part. Putting one tool town and picking up another he looked at her. "Which is great for Seth, Colin and Brady. Even Embry's excited." He smiled at her, "He's taking Madison James. You know he's been in love with her since kindergarten. I don't know where he found the balls to ask her, but either way we're all going and that's an order."

"That's bullshit! This is inappropriate use of your Alpha powers and you know it."

"Do I need to really order you?"

"No, I'll go and be a happy chaperone with Sam, Paul and Jared. But you owe me. As Beta I should have had some say in this."

"I didn't have any say in it. The Chief had spoken. Cheer up. It could be fun. I know I'm looking forward to it." He got a lascivious smirk on his face.

"Of course you are. You already have a date don't you, man whore?"

"You know it, and she's fucking hot. I've had a thing for her for a long time. Quil and me even rented cabins for our private after parties."

"If someone had told me a year ago that you and Quil would become the local man whores putting even Paul Lahote to shame, I would have bet my life savings against them and ate Sam's underwear." She threw herself in her recliner and sighed. She had brought it over after burning the old couch Bella used to sit on in a childish snit. "I hate that she did this to you, Jake."

"That who did what?" he asked giving her his full attention. Leah had become his best friend and his rock over the last year. When he was hurt in the newborn war she never left his side. What began as a guilty penance over getting him hurt had turned into a very close friendship.

"She who shall not be named. She broke you. I hate seeing you like this. You're just like me. Broken and jaded and you deserve so much more out of life."

"I'm good, Lee. It's not like I'm not happy."

"Your dicks been in more girls than Tapax, Jacob, it's not healthy. You're emotionally stunted." She let her eyes roam over his straining bicep as he wrestled with the part. "You need to give your heart a chance to heal. Move on. Fall in love again."

He caught her gaze and chuckled to himself before flexing his arm even more. "And you need to take your own advice about healing hearts and moving on and falling in love again. Be careful Lee, you almost sound jealous. You know you want a piece of this." He flexed again.

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Yeah right. I was just noticing your arm looks a little smaller."

"Doesn't matter, I'm still stronger than you."

"But I'm faster." She smiled. She knew what was coming.

"You think? Care to put that to the test."

"And beat you again? Fuck yeah." She stood up and headed for the door. "You coming, Alpha? Or are you scared of being beat by a girl…again?" He moved so fast she screeched. Throwing her over his shoulder he smacked her ass and headed towards the trees.

"You're getting awful sassy in your old age, Clearwater."

She couldn't help but giggle as she half-heartedly beat on his back. "That's not really an insult coming from a toddler."

"I'll have you know I am legally an adult now. I can vote."

"Talk to me when you can buy beer."

"I can buy beer."

"Just because they're too scared to card you and you look forty."

He smacked her ass again before setting her down next to a tree. "You're asking for an ass whoopin' little girl."

"Ya think? First you'd have to catch me." Without another word she pulled her sundress over her head so she was standing there in nothing but a little pair of panties. She wasn't above using her assets to her advantage. Dropping her panties she smirked at Jake who, as usual, was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. "Onyourmarkgetsetgo." She phased and was gone before he could unbutton his shorts. Yup, she always won.

_**~LIR~**_

Leah stretched as she woke up. Looking out the window she saw it was going to be a beautiful day. Her first thoughts went to Jake. She had a serious problem. Somewhere in the last year she had started to have feelings for him. Feelings she had no business having, for a lot of reasons.

First there was imprinting. Either of them could imprint at any time. She couldn't go through that again and she could never hurt him that way. Then there were his slutty ways. It broke her heart every time she saw him with a different girl. The first couple of weeks he had no problem with his public displays of affection, sucking face with random girls whenever he could. But after several tongue lashings from her about the appropriate behavior of an Alpha who was also a role model for younger boys, he became much more subtle. He even kept a lid on his thoughts. Which she was grateful for and pissed off about at the same time.

She let her mind wander back to the day she almost killed Bella Swan.

_She had stopped by to see Jake, she felt so bad he had gotten hurt saving her. When she got to his house she was surprised when Billy pulled her in and rushed her back to Jacobs room. She was about to open his door when she heard voices. She almost phased she was so pissed at what she heard._

"_I'm sorry Jake. But it's like Sam imprinting on Emily. I never had a choice with Edward."_

"_That's' crap. You're not a wolf remember?"_

"_Still. It is what it is."_

"_Least I know I did everything I could. Wasn't easy getting you to admit your feelings for me."_

"_I think I fought them 'cause…part of me knew they wouldn't change anything"_

"_I'm exactly right for you, you know. It would have been as easy as breathing with me."_

"_You know I love you"_

"_You know how much I wish it was enough?"_

"_Should I come back?" _

"_I…need some time. But I'll always be waiting."_

"_Until my heart stops beating?"_

"_Maybe even then."_

_Leah stepped back into Rachel's room so she could quietly follow Bella out. Once outside she grabbed her by the throat and shoved her up against her old truck. _

"_Listen to me Swan. I don't care who your Daddy is or who your boyfriend is or about any stupid fucking treaty. If you ever come near him again I. Will. Kill. You."_

"_Not…your…choice…" She gasped out. Leah had to admit the bitch had balls._

"_Your nothing but a spoiled, selfish little cunt and that's saying a lot because I really hate that word. Are you trying to kill him? He didn't have enough broken so you thought you'd break something else?"_

"_I…didn't…hurt…him." Bella was turning a nice shade of blue now; it gave Leah a warm fuzzy feeling._

"_You just shattered his fucking heart. Selfish cunt. I should kill you now and save us all the trouble. But I wont do that to him. Not yet…but I can promise you one thing, the minute your one of them, a blood sucker…you're fair game and I will rip you apart. Until then you will stay off this reservation. You will stay away from the pack and most importantly you will stay away from Jacob. Am I making myself clear?" _

_When Bella didn't respond she loosened her grip and shook her a little. "I said am I making myself clear." Finally getting some much needed oxygen Bella whispered._

"_Crystal." Leah dropped her without a second thought and she landed in a gasping heap on the ground. Bella watched as Leah walked back to the house, Billy was sitting by the door and he had heard everything. She didn't miss the look of disgust on his face before he rolled out of the way to let Leah in. With a last shake of his head he shut the door on Bella Swan forever. _

It took Leah months to get Jake out of his Bella Funk. She was with him every day. Feeding him, reading to him, watching movies with him. Eventually he opened up and they started talking, really talking. They talked about everything, about Bella and Sam and their fucked up lives in general. They were two peas in a pod. It was no wonder she fell in love with him, but he didn't return her feelings. He swore he would never let another woman get close enough to break his heart. That no woman was worth the risk and so far he was keeping his promise to himself.

Dragging herself out of bed she hit the shower. She was going to the beach; it was too nice of a day to waste inside moping or worse, cleaning her small apartment. Grabbing her stuff she headed out. The minute she opened the door she saw the rose. It was a single, perfect long stemmed red rose. Picking it up she saw the note.

_You and me, we got along just fine_

_But deep inside I know there is more_

She looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever left it there. There wasn't a soul around. All she could see was a familiar Rabbit turning into the parking lot. Still holding her rose she watched as the car was parked and Jake, Quil and Embry climbed out. She couldn't stop thinking that they looked like a bunch of giants getting out of a clown car and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Clearwater?" Jake asked as he climbed the stairs up to her little porch.

"You really need a new car, Jake."

"What? That vehicle right there is a chick magnet. No way I'm getting rid of it."

"Unfortunately, we can't always fit the chicks in it with us." Quil deadpanned.

"Hey, Leah. No school, teacher admin day you wanna hit the beach with us?" Embry asked. She loved the quiet shyness about Embry. It was refreshing. Especially after dealing with Jake and Quil on a regular basis.

"I was actually headed there myself. Give me a minute and I'll ride with you…if I can fit in the car." She started to turn when Jake grabbed her elbow.

"What's that?" He asked nodding at the rose.

"A flower." She shoved it in his nose. "See the pretty flower Jakey, f…l…o...w…e…r. Fllllooooowwwweeeerrrrrr."

Grabbing it out of her hand he read the note and growled. "Who's this from?"

"I dunno, it was on the porch. What does it matter to you? Maybe I have a secret admirer?"

"It's creepy, I don't like it." He looked around like she had earlier and came up just as empty as she had.

"It was probably left on my porch by mistake. Don't worry about it. Let me get my bag." Grabbing the flower, she ran in her apartment, put the rose in a glass of water and quickly grabbed her bag shutting the door behind her.

"What did you do with it?" Jake asked.

"None of your business. Lets go."

"I want to know if you get another one, I don't like this." Jake snarled, his good mood obviously gone. She just rolled her eyes. She already had one overprotective brother she didn't need another one.

"Whatever…lets go we're wasting daylight and I need to work on my tan. Bought a new bikini just for the occasion."

Jake dropped the subject but she couldn't help but let her mind wonder. Who and Why?

**~LIR~**

Work had been exhausting. She really needed a better job. Waitressing at a bar sucked no matter how good the tips were. Maybe it was time to start some online classes. Pondering this thought she walked to her car. As she slid into the drivers seat she noticed something on her window, it was another rose. Grabbing it she read the note.

_Right next to you_

_I know you're the right one_

_Leah, don't be afraid. You'll know the truth in ten days. _

_A dozen perfect roses can't compare with your beauty. _

She quickly shut and locked her door before looking around. Two days in a row and he knew her name. Now she was a little creeped out. She should call Jake, but what good would that do. And why did he care anyway? What if these flowers were from some amazing man who swept her off her feet and into happily ever after? Yeah right, he was probably some psycho serial killer wanting her to put the lotion in the basket. Ten days…what was in ten days? When nothing came mind she shrugged it off and drove home. Little did she know the rest of the week would be exactly the same.

Thursday she found a rose in her locker at the gym.

_Can't fight this feeling, I'm taking chances now._

Friday it was on her car when she got done grocery shopping.

_In my heart I feel that this is something real_

_I don't wanna let this moment go_

She was now torn between being scared, creeped out or just totally girly and going awww over the whole situation. It was only made worse when Jake called her Saturday morning begging her to come tux shopping with him. He needed to get a hot pink bowtie to match his dates dress and was clueless. She reluctantly agreed and opened her door to a pissed off Alpha holding a rose. Grabbing it out of his hand she read the note.

_Why oh Why, Do I feel this way?_

_When I'm with you I feel so alive_

_Why oh Why, will I hide away_

_I can't help it_

_I'm FALLING IN LOVE with you_

_Just one more week…I'll be counting the days_

"What the fuck Leah. I told you to tell me if you got any more of these." Jakes snarling pulled her out of her romantic haze. She just glared at him and marched to the kitchen to put the rose in the vase with the other four. "You kept them? Why in the hell would you do that Leah, we don't know anything about this guy."

"Leave it alone, Jake."

"I just don't understand why you would keep them." He said quietly. He was worried and she was being a bitch.

"Because no one has ever given me flowers before. Its…its nice getting attention."

"What's in a week?" He asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. That's what, next Saturday?"

"Well, your ass will be at the Prom so as least I can keep an eye on you and beat this guys ass. "

"Yeah right, until your skank of the night decides she's ready to put out. Then you'll disappear like a fart in the wind."

"Hey, she's not a skank. And I hope she decides to put out, I've been fantasizing about this one for a long time." He happily rubbed his hands together.

"I really don't want the details. Lets go get you a panty-dropping tux with a hot pink bowtie, not that you need any help. Hot pink? Really, Jake?" She said as she pushed him out the door.

"That's the spirit, Clearwater. My penis thanks you."

"Leave that poor little diseased thing out of this."

"I beg you pardon, I'll have you know he is very healthy and far from little. Wanna see?"

"I'll just take your word for it." She said climbing into the passenger side of the Rabbit. She couldn't help but think to herself that she'd take him even if he were diseased and little. Christ she was pathetic. In love with a guy who fucked everything with tits, except her and now she had a crush on a guy she didn't even know.

Sunday morning brought a rose with the Sunday paper.

_Never ending nights when I'm alone with you_

_A lifetime of dreams coming true_

Damn, he was good. She had no clue what all of it was about but he had her melting with his words. She was actually starting to get a little excited, especially Monday morning when her mystery man stepped it up a notch. She woke up and ran to her porch only to be completely disappointed. No rose. Mad at the world she went inside and got dressed. She had an appointment with the tribal education counselor about a scholarship she had applied for. She almost pissed herself when she opened her car door and found not only a rose, but also a large box with a Port Angeles dress shop's name on the cover. Grabbing everything she ran back into the house. First she read the note on the rose.

_Nothing comes close to what we have right now_

_You're the only one that matters now_

_5 more days…_

Opening the box she almost cried. Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Holding it up to her chest she looked in the mirror. The bustier top was separated from several layers of red chiffon with a red silk band. It fell mid-thigh in soft waves. Gently laying the dress on her bed she read the note.

_Nothing you wear is as beautiful as you, Leah_

_I can't wait until Saturday night…I'll find you._

Her heart was beating so fast it was almost pounding through her chest. Nervous anticipation filled her. Part of her was scared but another part of her loved every minute. If he had wanted to hurt her he could have tried by now, and why spend money? She knew the shop the dress came from wasn't cheap. Besides, she turned into a wolf, its not like she couldn't protect herself. For a minute all the curses that came with being a wolf ran through her head. Besides her being infertile there was always imprinting. What if she fell in love with this guy and then imprinted on someone else? Pushing her fears aside she carefully hung the dress in her closet. She had to keep this a secret. Especially from Jake, she would have to avoid him as much as possible. She needed to swap out of her patrol with him later tonight because she couldn't hide anything from him.

Tuesday she found her eighth rose when she went to visit her mom.

_In my heart I feel that this is something real_

_I don't wanna let this moment go_

It was in her car along with a box that had the hottest red shoes she'd ever seen. If she could describe a pair of shoes as fuck me heels, these were it. And of course they were her size and matched her dress perfectly. The note was hotter than the shoes.

_When I saw these, my first thought was how good they'd look over my shoulders or around my waist_

_I want to devour you Leah, in every way humanly possible _

The shoes turned everything up a notch. Now she was starting to fantasize about a stranger. She wouldn't admit even to herself that his faceless body was hauntingly similar to Jakes. The one time she allowed herself to acknowledge it she excused it with the rational that because she saw him naked all the time and he had the best body of all guys it was only natural to imagine his body.

Wednesday was tricky. She was outright ignoring Jake and he was furious. He had been blowing up her phone and even stalking her house. Luckily, her mystery man put his latest gift in her locker at the gym, with rose number nine.

_Why oh Why, Do I feel this way?_

_When I'm with you I feel so alive_

_Why oh Why, will I hide away_

_I can't help it_

_I'm FALLING IN LOVE with you_

_I have to admit, I'm scared. I have had feelings for you for so long that I'm afraid you're going to take one look at me and laugh in my face. But you're worth the risk of a broken heart, Leah. Always worth it!_

She laughed at the little pink bag. So, Mr. Mystery had no qualms shopping at Victoria's Secret. He had picked out a black and red strapless lace bra with matching panties. She didn't know men like this existed, he was a dream come true. Her brother and the guys in the pack could take some pointers from this guy. Her happiness was short lived when she got home to find Jake waiting for her. She couldn't help but notice the blond Barbie waiting in the passenger seat of his car. What was it with him and blonds? Both her and her wolf wanted to growl and rip her hair out; instead she turned her aggression on Jake who was glaring at her. It had been a long time since she'd seen him this pissed.

"What do you want?"

"You're ignoring me and I want to know why? Is it because this idiot stalking you? Please tell me you have more sense than to fall for this bullshit, Leah." That just pissed her off.

"What if its not bullshit? What if he's for real? Did you ever think about that? Why am I not allowed to be happy, Jake? Why do I always have to be alone? Do you have any idea how lonely I am?"

"You're not alone Leah, you have the pack. You have me."

"You? Are you fucking kidding me right now? You brought your skank to my house Jacob. Do you even know her name?"

"Tiffany."

"Of course. Tiffany. Leave me alone, Jacob. I don't need you." The look of pain that crossed his features made her breath catch. "Jake, I didn't mean…"

"You know what, your right. You don't need me Leah. You don't need anyone right? But did you ever think for a minute that I might need you? You're my best friend and I can feel you slipping away. It would be different if this creep were legit but your living a fantasy. Its time to pull your head out of your ass, this is not the behavior of a sane person. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I think you need to leave before we both say something we regret." She didn't understand her defensiveness over her mystery man, but she couldn't let Jake put him down. For the first time since Sam she felt hope and she wasn't about to let anyone ruin that. Even Jacob. Lucky for her Barbie's whiny voice interrupted them.

"Jaaaake, I don't want to be late." His head turned to the blond and he smiled.

"Just give me a minute, Tif, and we'll be on our way."

"Prom Date?" Leah asked, keeping as much venom out of her voice as possible.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she will be matching the hot pink bowtie."

"Figures" she mumbled under her breath with a heavy sigh. She was exhausted and just wanted him to take his skank and leave.

"We're not done with this conversation, Leah."

"Yes, we are." She didn't give him a chance to say anything more. She went into her apartment and shut the door. A minute later she heard a car door and the sound of the Rabbits engine driving away. What was she doing?

Thursday she went out on the porch and found her rose with an envelope. Inside was the usual cryptic message:

_What if I fall in love_

And a voucher to Forks one and only spa, it was for the works the day of the Prom. Massage, waxing, mani-pedi, facial, hair and make-up, wow. He was spoiling her rotten and she didn't even know his name, in fact she had no way of communicating with him at all. But she was caught up in his seduction; she just hoped she wouldn't get burned, especially since this whole thing was causing major problems between her and Jake. She tried calling to apologize for the night before, but he wasn't taking her calls.

Friday's rose had another brief note:

_What if I make you mine_

It seemed as if he was running out of words the closer they got to the big meet-n-greet. What if he made her his? Was she really ready for all of this? It was nice getting caught up in the mystery and romance, but she still had unresolved feelings for Jake, unrequited feelings, but feelings nonetheless. Maybe she should tell Jake how she felt. He deserved her honesty. She went through the rest of her day torn. Either way tomorrow she would see them both. She would meet her mystery man and have to witness Jake and Barbie's foreplay on the dance floor. The only thing she was sure of was that she needed to tell Jake the truth before anything happened with her covert Casanova.

Saturday morning she woke up bright and early. It was day twelve and he had promised her a dozen roses. Opening her door all she saw was a little card.

_Leah,_

_Tonight is almost here and I have never been more nervous in all my life. I hope I can live up to your expectations. I hope you won't judge me too soon or too harshly. All I ask is for the chance to explain. Enjoy your day getting pampered, you deserve to be spoiled and worshiped and if you give me the chance I will strive to do just that for the rest of my life._

_ All my love_

That was it. No flower, no signature, nothing. For a minute she was hurt, disappointed and then she became furious. Don't judge him? What kind of asshole plays games like this? For the rest of his life, was he for real? He didn't even know her. That's it; she was done. She was going to spend the day getting pampered, hell she wasn't stupid, and then she would tell Mr. Mystery to go straight to hell, but not before she ripped Jake right out of Barbie's skanky arms and told him exactly how she felt. The only person using that cabin with him later tonight would be her.

_**~LIR~**_

With perfect hair and make-up and dressed to the nines in her new lingerie, dress and red fuck me heels Leah entered the "ballroom" of the Rez community center.

It was official. She was going to puke.

She couldn't calm down. Her hands were shaking so bad she had already dropped her clutch twice. God, she was never going to survive this night.

"Holy fuck Clearwater, are you sure about that Motel 6 room? Hell, if I'd known you could look this good I'd have offered to pay for all of it. I'd even be tempted to buy you dinner. Nothing fancy, maybe the Rez diner, but I could definitely be persuaded to feed your fine ass." She turned around to see Paul leaning against the wall wearing a tuxedo t-shirt with a pair of black jeans and his standard black boots.

Thank god for Paul. All of her nervousness faded into annoyance. That he brought up his insulting earlier offer of going dutch on a sleazy motel room after prom only turned that annoyance into disgust.

"I wouldn't let you feed me if I were starving, Lahote."

"But you'd still let me tap that ass? I'm cool with that."

"Paul, leave her alone before she phases and rips your throat out. You look beautiful, Leah." Sam said walking up with Emily. She smiled at him and her cousin. It had taken a long time but she had finally forgiven them both.

"Thanks Sam, you guys look great." She said taking in his suit and Emily's hunter green dress. "Too bad I can't say the same about douche bag over there." She said nodding at Paul.

"Hey, he said tuxedo. He didn't specify. And let me be the first to remind all of you I think this is bullshit. Now if you will excuse me I have some punch to spike."

He sauntered off leaving the rest of them staring in amazement. He really was a piece of work.

"So…am I the last to arrive?"

"No, Jared and Kim are on their way. Everyone else is here. Go have fun Leah, you deserve it." She thought she saw a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he led Emily to the punch table to stop Paul.

Looking around the room Leah saw several familiar faces. Seth was hamming it up with Colin, Brady and their dates on the dance floor. Embry was slow dancing with Madison no matter how fast the music was going. She even talked with several of her old teachers. She had yet to spot Jake or Quil but that didn't mean anything, they probably had their dates ambushed in a corner somewhere.

She was beginning to think she had been stood up when a tuxedoed covered arm reached around her, the hand holding a single long stem red rose.

"I believe I promised you a dozen." A familiar deep voice whispered in her ear. She turned around so fast she almost fell. The deluge of emotions that went through her as she saw her mystery man for the first time was overpowering.

"You! All this time it's been you? You son of a bitch!"

She didn't know whether to be mad or ecstatic. Jake stood before her looking more handsome than she thought possible and the only thing she could focus on was the red bowtie that matched her dress perfectly.

"You look beautiful, Leah. But then again I knew you would, you always do." He gave her a shy smile as he handed her the rose. She quickly read the attached note.

_I wanna know if you'll be there by my side_

"I…I don't understand."

"I thought you were smarter than that, Leah." He tilted his head when piano music started to flow through the speakers. "Dance with me?" She could do nothing but nod as he pulled her into his arms and for the first time in years she felt like she was right where she belonged. His finger covered her lips when she started to ask him what was going on. "Shh, just listen to the song, Leah. We'll talk later. I promise."

He held her close as the lyrics started to reach her ears. Every word, every line was familiar. It was the notes. All of the notes attached to the roses had been lyrics. And every word touched her heart and soul. What was he trying to tell her? How could she have missed this? She pulled him closer as they swayed back and forth. She couldnt hep but notice that both of their were hearts pounding in the same rapid cadence, almost as one.

As the song ended he placed a chaste kiss, which she felt all the way to her toes, on her lips. "I think its time we had that talk. Give me the chance to explain please and then you can kick my ass." Still in shock she nodded and followed him to a little table in a secluded corner. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and she noticed every member of the pack was trying to discreetly watch them. Had they known all along?

"Where's your date, Jacob?" She asked with more than a little bit of an attitude.

"Um…you're my date."

"I meant Tiffany, where's Tiffany?" He smiled and started searching the crowd.

"She's over there dancing with her date." He said pointing. Leah followed his finger and saw Quil practically having sex with her on the dance floor. Sure enough his hot pink bowtie matched the dress she was wearing, if you could call it a dress, Leah had bikinis that covered more.

"You said she was your date."

"No, I said she would be matching the hot pink bowtie, and she is a Prom date, just not mine."

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why all this?" She waved her hands over her dress and shoes. "Why not just tell me? You didn't have to spend all that money, Jacob and why did you get so mad at me for going along with it?"

"Yes I did, I wanted to surprise you, give you something special to remember. I have been struggling with this for so long and I wanted to do it right. As for why I got so mad, I was jealous."

"Jealous…of yourself? That's stupid. And how long is so long? You haven't exactly been sitting around pining for me, Jacob. I think I'm the only girl in La Push and its surrounding areas that you haven't slept with."

"Yeah, about that." He picked up a paper napkin and started to nervously rip it into little pieces. "I was jealous because you never even looked at me twice and then all of a sudden some guy you don't even know and never seen starts showering you with roses and song lyrics and presents and you get all gaga over him. As for all of those girls I've supposedly been with, I lied. They were all lies. I mean the first couple of weeks I did hook up with a couple of those girls you saw me with, hooked up with. Not had sex with. I was trying unsuccessfully to get you out of my head. It didn't work."

"I don't understand."

"Leah, I started falling in love with you a few months after the newborn war. There were several times that I hinted to it but you always shot me down, telling me I was jailbait and like your little brother. I realized then that it would never happen so I tried being with other girls, to move on, but its like I compared every one to you. I started dating blonds because they were nothing like you. But it didn't work. I was in love with you and that wasn't going to just go away. And then things started to get weird, it wasn't just me who wanted you anymore, my wolf did too. God, you have no idea how hard it's been keeping him under control around you when were both phased."

Leah only nodded her understanding before gesturing for him to continue, she knew exactly what he was talking about, every time his wolf playfully pinned her wolf the horny bitch wanted to stick her ass in the air so he could mount her. Its one of the reasons she limited the amount of time they were phased together.

"Over the last six months I noticed a change. You started looking at me different. I'd watch you watching me. Sometimes I'd catch your thoughts when we were phased, but I was still underage so I had to bide my time. The day I turned eighteen I wanted to storm into your apartment, tell you I loved you and fuck you until neither of us could see straight, but I couldn't. For one, I was scared you'd laugh hysterically in my face before you kicked my ass and two, I wouldn't know how to fuck anyone senseless. I've never had sex before, Leah. I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved. I was waiting for you."

Her heart started to pound in her chest as his words sank in. Why did the though of him being a virgin make her happier than she had any right being? And most of all, he loved her? That couldn't be right. "Yes, you have. You and Quil are always banging random chicks."

"No, Quil is always banging random chicks. Didn't you ever notice his were the only conquests we talked about?"

"I just thought it was because I yelled at you about being a bad example."

"Seriously? They see everything in our heads, Leah. Not talking about it doesn't do shit when they can see a damn porno on continuous play in Paul and Quil's heads."

"I guess I never really thought about that." He picked up her hand and knelt in front of her.

"Leah, listen, here's the facts. I love you. I am in love with you and have been for almost a year. I am in fact a virgin and I want to be with you. I'm not talking about sex, but don't get me wrong, when the time is right that would be nice too. I want a relationship with you, Leah. I want the fairytale. I want our happily ever after. I know I went about this the wrong way and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied and I'm sorry I deceived you. I just…I just…you're my best friend and I'm never as happy as I am when I'm with you and I hope you feel the same because if you don't I'm really going to feel like an asshole for assuming shit."

She just sat there, shocked. She didn't know what to do. She looked into his warm brown eyes and her heart fell into her stomach. They were full of emotion. Love and hope, pride and devotion, but most of all fear. Fear that she was going to reject him. She had wanted him for so long and now he was handing himself to her with a big red bow on a silver platter. Everything he had done up to this point had been for her. And now, when she could finally have everything she'd ever dreamed about she couldn't do it. They had too much against them. Their age and the fact that they could both imprint, god she could never do to him what Sam did to her. For the first time she had an idea of what Sam must have felt. Then there was the most important thing of all. Turning into a wolf not only made her a freak, it made her infertile. Jacob would be the Chief one-day. He was Alpha. He needed his bloodline to continue, the tribe needed his bloodline to continue and she wouldn't be able to do that for him.

In a matter of 30 seconds her heart had gone from total elation to utter destruction. They couldn't be together.

"Jacob…" She looked at him and he must have known from the look in her eyes what she was going to say.

"It's ok, I understand. I knew it was a long shot when I planned this. I know I've said that no woman was worth getting your heart broken, but I was wrong. You are Leah, your worth it and I had to try. I had to take a chance because I knew if I didn't I'd regret it for the rest of my life." He stood up, bent down and kissed the top of her head before whispering. "I'm sorry I couldn't be who you wanted." And then he was gone.

Leah didn't' know how long she sat there, she didn't even realize she was crying until Kim and Emily led her to the bathroom to clean her up. It wasn't fair. Everything had been taken from her and it wasn't fair. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't live this way. She had to leave this place. She had some money saved; she could just get in her car and go and never look back. Pushing past Kim and Emily she started running for the door. A cold voice stopped her right before she got to the exit.

"Man, you really are a heartless bitch aren't you Clearwater or should I call you Bella Swan since you two have so much in common? You took that poor boys heart and shredded it. Months he's been planning this, months. Even begged us to be here to make it legit to get your ass here and for what? Just so you can shut him down cold." She turned around glaring at the asshole leaning against the wall.

"Fuck you, Paul. You don't know shit."

"Don't I? I know you're scared. Newsflash Leah, he's the real deal. There aren't many guys like him in this world. You just threw away the goose that lays the golden fucking egg and for what, because you're scared? He's the one who's worth the risk, not you."

"Weren't you just trying to get me to sleep with you an hour ago? Who are you to give me advice on anything, Asshole?"

"Yeah, but I was just fucking with you. I would never have done it. We all know how much Black loves you. That's messing with the code. As far as advice, I know I'm an asshole, but I also know there's that one woman out there who will make me want to be a better man. I just haven't met her yet. But you have haven't you. You've found the one person you want to be better for." She slowly nodded her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "Then what's the problem?"

"He deserves better. I can't give him everything he needs. I can't have kids. And what if we imprint?" He pushed away from the wall and used his tuxedo t-shirt to wipe her tears.

"Leah, you can't live your life based on what if's. And don't you think he's thought of all this? I've been in his head baby girl; he's got his bases covered. Give him a chance. Talk to him and tell him why you're afraid, if you don't love him and don't want to be with him that's one thing, but if you do, if you really love him, give him a chance. Face this shit together, fight for it." He pulled her into a hug when she started balling. After a few minutes she finally got herself together and pulled away.

"Oh god, what have I done? I need to find him, Paul."

"He's at the cabin, number 26." Quil said coming around the corner with Embry. "He's really tore up, Leah. Fix this. Please."

"I will, if he lets me."

"No, none of that 'if he lets you' bullshit. You fix this. You make him see that he was right about you, don't give him the chance to push you away." Embry snapped. Leah flinched, she had never heard or seen such hatred in Embry. He was the calm one, the peacekeeper and for the first time she realized her actions not only affected Jacob, but the whole pack. He was their Alpha and his distress was their own.

"Ok, I will. I promise. I'll fight for him." She turned to Paul when she got to the door. "Thanks Lahote, your really not all that bad you know that."

"Don't you start spreading that fucked up nonsense, Clearwater. You go get our boy and straighten your shit out. Now, if you all will excuse me I have an intoxicated eighteen-year-old cheerleader waiting for me to defile her, and man do I love a chick who's flexible." They all watched him go back into the dance.

"Is he serious?" Leah dared to ask.

Quil started to laugh, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Shaking her head she slipped through the door and went to find Jake.

_**~LIR~**_

He felt her before he saw her. "What are you doing here, Leah?" His back was to her so she couldn't see his face, but she heard the pain in his voice. He sounded so broken. Her lungs felt like they were in a vice, the pressure squeezing until her heart hurt and she couldn't breath. She had no one to blame but herself, she was the one that hurt him this time. Maybe she was no better than Bella Swan, but unlike her she wouldn't make the mistake of letting him go. She may have fucked up but she would fix this.

Cautiously walking over the little pebbles of the beach she made her way to him. The full moon in the cloudless sky reflected off the water bathing his profile in an ethereal light. God, he was beautiful even in his pain. Her ankles wobbled as her heels struggled to navigate the rocks and she cursed the beautiful shoes for causing her any more of a delay in getting to him.

"Jacob…" She whispered when she finally reached him. "I…I…I…you were right, I do love you."

"Just not enough right?" Her mind flew to his conversation with Bella so long ago.

"_You know I love you." She had said to him, oblivious to the pain she was causing him._

"_You know how much I wish it was enough?"_

"No, it's enough." Her words had him whipping around. The elation on his face quickly turned to concern when he saw her tear stained cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he tried to wipe the torrent of tears that were still flowing from her eyes.

"Because I hurt you. You went through so much trouble and it was perfect. It was all so perfect, but then I panicked. I Love you, Jacob. I have for a long time. But you deserve so much better than me."

"Says who? Shouldn't that be my decision?

"I want this, I want you, but I'm just so scared."

"Of what? There isn't anything we can't work out, Leah. Nothing's impossible as long as we face it together."

"Jake, I can't have kids."

"Um…I'll admit the idea of knocking you up makes my wolf want to do the snoopy dance, but aren't you jumping the gun a bit. Were still a little young to be thinking about kids don't cha think?" He said pulling her into his arms. Peace settled over his soul, she loved him. That's all that mattered, everything else they could work through.

"I know that, but your bloodline needs to continue."

"I don't care about that and I have two sisters remember, but I really don't think it's going to be an issue."

"What do you mean?" He pulled pack and took her hands in his.

"I kinda have a little more information about why you phased." At her look he quickly continued. "Now before you get mad at me for keeping it from you, I need you to understand why I did. I didn't want you thinking that what I'm going to show you is the only reason I wanted to be with you. I needed you to know that I fell in love with you long before I found it. It's because I love you that I found it at all. I know how scared you are of imprinting and I know how much thinking you couldn't have kids hurt you so I went digging for more information."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Smiling, he scooped her up in his arms and walked to the cabin. Opening the door he hit the light switch. Leah almost cried at the set up. There were candles everywhere and five or six dozen roses were placed in vases around the room, even the turned down bed was covered in petals and there was a bottle of champagne chilling on the bedside table. "Wow, looks like someone planned on getting lucky tonight."

"Hey, you never know, the nights still young." Setting her down he kissed her forehead. He shut the door and proceeded to light all the candles.

"And so are you." She couldn't help but tease.

"Yeah, I am. You know that means you're going to have to teach me everything." A shudder of anticipation ran through her at the thought of all she could teach him. Knowing she was the first and only woman he would ever be with elicited such a possessive response from her it was almost feral. "But don't worry, I'm a fast learner. FYI, I usually learn better with hands on teaching." A jolt of heat shot straight to her core at the though of his hands on her.

"But that's not why were here."

"It's not?" She could hear the disappointment in her voice. Apparently he could too if his laughter was any indication.

"Not yet anyway, I'm not in any hurry, Leah. I just wanted us to be able to spend some time alone together. And look, I bought champagne, yup they sold it to a minor." Her cheeks were starting to hurt she was smiling so much. The smile was quickly wiped off her face and her mouth went dry when she realized he was taking off his shoes. She watched, fascinated, as socks were removed, then his tuxedo jacket and bowtie. He un-tucked and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt before rolling up his sleeves. Jesus, he was sex on legs.

"Phew, that's better, that monkey suit was suffocating me. Did you want to change? I grabbed some stuff for you from your house; it's in a bag in the bathroom. But I do have to say you look amazing in that dress." He opened the champagne with a pop and poured two glasses. He handed one to her before taking her hand and leading her to sit down on the bed.

"Thank you for all of my presents."

"You're welcome, it really was my pleasure. I liked buying you stuff."

"And the underwear?"

"I really liked buying those."

"I'm sure you did."

"Anyway." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "I have something to show you." Leaning over he opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out an old book, a very old book.

"What is that?"

"It proof you're not the first female wolf." Her heart stopped, she wasn't the first? " I want to show…" He started carefully flipping through pages.

"Jacob, wait." His hands stilled. "Not tonight."

"But don't you want to know…"

"Yes, but I want you more. This can wait until tomorrow. Please. I want tonight to be about us. We can face all of that tomorrow, but tonight's about us, ok?"

"Ok, if that's what you want."

"It is. I'll be right back." Jumping off the bed she ran to the bathroom_. Ewww, she looked awful. Beautiful her ass! _ Leah started digging through her bag. Finding her toothbrush and face soap she quickly cleaned her face, brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair. One she felt she was presentable enough she took a deep breath and left the bathroom. Her heart started its familiar palpitations seeing him sitting on the bed. He had blown out several of the candles and removed his shirt. His eyes were full of nervousness and anticipation. Taking another deep breath she walked to the edge of the bed. Never breaking eye contact she slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall softly to the floor. The nervousness in his eyes quickly turned to lust as he looked her over.

"C'mere, Leah." She crawled up the bed towards him; once she was within arms reach he grabbed her and had her on her back before she knew what happened. "Are you sure this is what you want?" She barely nodded before his mouth was on hers.

She couldn't get enough of him. She had only been with Sam and that was a long time ago, but even then it was nothing like this. Jacob was everywhere, touching and kissing her with a skill no virgin should ever possess. Remembering this would be his first time she wanted to make it special. She had the overwhelming urge to make him feel as good as possible.

Rolling him onto his back she straddled his waist and immediately felt his hardness between her legs, god she needed him inside her, but not yet, this was about him right now. He was staring at her, waiting for her to make the next move. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Leah?" She shook her head before leaning down to kiss him. "So beautiful" he whispered between kisses.

She took her time exploring him, paying attention to every nook and cranny of his perfectly toned chest and abdomen. His breathing became labored but he never took his eyes off of her, eyes that held so many emotions she couldn't begin to define them all, but was thrilled that they were there because of her. When she reached his pants and slowly uncovered him she couldn't stop the little gasp that escaped her lips, even this part of him was perfect and beautiful.

Her mouth was literally watering, with Sam, this had always been a chore but not with Jacob, no she was going to enjoy this. She pulled his pants and boxers off throwing them to the floor and wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft. The feel of it amazed her, so hard and soft all at the same time. She stroked it several times, enjoying the feel of him in her hands before the desire to taste him was too overwhelming to ignore. She licked the small liquid pearl that had collected on the tip, the tangy saltiness of it made her wolf howl in pleasure and she realized for the first time just how animalistic this could become. The thought made her panties wetter than they already were. "Fuck Leah, you smell so god damn good, are you purposely trying to torture me?"

Shaking her head she finally took him in her mouth; his moans encouraging her. She had never felt more powerful or feminine as she did right at that moment. Being able to make him feel this way and knowing she was the first woman, the only woman to ever touch him like this, the only woman who would ever touch him like this, made her ecstatic on level she never knew existed. She took her time and paid attention to every glorious inch of him, needing him to come this way. She wanted more of him. Her wolf demanded it. Within a few minutes he was moaning, gasping for breath, his words were and incoherent mess tumbling from his mouth. "Fuck, so good and god, please don't stop."

His hands suddenly tangled in her hair as he started to pump into her mouth. Sensing he was close she relaxed her throat taking him just a little bit deeper, his fingers tightened almost painfully in her hair and then he moaned her name as he came down her throat in spurt after delicious spurt. "Oh my god Leah, that was fucking incredible" He pulled her back up his body to kiss her and then with wolf-like speed she was once again flat on her back. Looking up from in-between her spread legs he growled, "My turn." She couldn't stop her shiver of anticipation.

Nothing had prepared him for the onslaught of emotions that overtook him. Every part of him was in awe and completely in love with the woman squirming beneath him. He never new anything could feel as good as what she had just done and he was determined to return the favor.

He ran his nose over the now soaked crotch of her panties; her scent intoxicated him and any patience he had went out the window with her first moan. Ripping the fine lace from her body he buried his tongue deep in her center. She was so wet, he couldn't lap it up fast enough, finally drinking his fill he focused on making her feel good. He slowly replaced his tongue with a finger and started to suckle on the throbbing little nub. "Oh fuck Jake, that's it don't stop please, yeah, just like that."

Encouraged, he added another finger before slowing his thrusts and curving them to rub that magical spot that made her moan even louder. "God dammit Jake, I'm so close, fuck!" she was going wild; grabbing his hair she started grinding her hips up against his tongue. He could feel her walls clamping around his fingers, and then she screamed his name. Her release came in wave after beautiful wave, her body violently jerking with the power of it. He removed his fingers, once again lapping up her juices until he heard her sigh and start to giggle.

"Jesus Christ, Jacob, if this is what your like as a virgin I can't wait until you get some experience under your belt, fuck that was phenomenal." Slowly kissing his way back up her body he stopped to remove her bra and worship her beautiful breasts, which he had shamefully neglected before. After a few minutes she was squirming again. "Please Jake, I need you inside me." Opening the bedside table's drawer again he pulled out a condom. When she shook her head no he looked at her confused. "We don't need it Jake. I'm not ovulating anymore remember and we're both wolves so no diseases. I want to feel you and only you, please."

"Are you sure?" She nodded and pulled him back into her arms kissing him. Realizing what they were about to do he began to get nervous again, sensing this she encouraged him, never judging him or making fun of his inexperience. Her patience only made him fall more in love with her. He slowly maneuvered himself between her legs and they both moaned when the tip of his cock immediately slipped in-between her wet folds. Reaching down she slowly rubbed him up and down her slit, teasing them both in the process. "Are you ready, Jacob?" She whispered.

He nodded, to overcome to speak. His arms were starting to tremble from holding himself up. Every instinct in him was screaming to just ram into her but what if he did it wrong and hurt her. "Look at me Jake, its ok, you won't hurt me, I promise." He started to slowly push his hips forward, oh god, this must be what heaven felt like. She was wet and hot and so tight. He never imagined this is what it would feel like, unable to hold back any longer he thrust into her burying himself to the hilt.

"Oh Fuck…I never imagined… so hot and tight… so perfect" He could barely get the words past his lips. She just smiled and ran her hands up and down his back as he experianced this for the first time.

"Trust me, it gets better… move Jake, you know what to do; we both need you to move." She wrapped her long legs around his hips encouraging him, pulling him even deeper if that was possible. He started to thrust. In and out, in and out, oh god it felt too fucking good, he was never going to last. But she was right there with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Digging her red heels into his ass pushing him to go faster.

"Faster Jake, faster and harder, come on baby were almost there" her words were better than any aphrodisiac and he started to fuck her in earnest. Instinct and his wolf took over and they both were over the moon. He felt a tingling in his lower back as his balls start to tighten; they were moaning, groaning and cussing, both of them reaching for their release. He felt her quivering around his cock and then she clamped down and shattered. The feeling was too much, too intense, two more thrusts and he followed her, filling her and growling her name before collapsed on top of her.

As their breathing slowly returned to normal he rolled them over, getting his weight off of her while keeping their bodies connected. She rested her head on his chest. "Jake, are you ok?" she lifted her head to look at him and then it happened.

No one could ever have predicted this, but it was right and it was perfect. It made sense. Their gazes met and locked as everything fell away until they weren't connected to anything but each other. An eternity passed before they realized what happened. He smiled. "Yeah, I'd say I'm better than ok"

"Jake did we just…"

"Imprint? Yeah, I'm pretty sure we both did. Are you ok?"

"I don't think I've ever been better."

"Thank you."

"For what? I should be thanking you, that was…I've never felt, I mean… never mind I can't even find the words." He gently pushed her hair away from her face so he could look at her.

"Thank you for being so patient with me." She looked at him and he could see the love in her eyes.

"Thank you for letting me be your first, your amazing Jacob. And anyone who couldn't see that was a fool, I can only thank the spirits that she was because her loss is definitely my gain and I am never letting you go." She gave him another kiss, filled with all the emotions she was feeling, hell that they both were feeling. All of a sudden he felt a warm glow spread through his body, filling him, completing him, healing every piece of his heart that's ever been broken.

"Do you feel that Lee?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's us, Honey. It's us." all of a sudden she had a moment of clarity.

"It was for you, huh?"

"What was for me?"

"I phased for you, to be yours."

"Yea, you phased for me. I'm sorry, Leah"

"I'm not, not anymore. I want nothing more in this world than to be yours."

He could feel his dick start to harden and fill her, she looked surprised, her mouth forming a little "O".

"Already?" He nodded, moaning as he started thrusting up into her, "Oh yeah, I forgot about the wolf stamina"

"Yup, wolf stamina, you up for this Lee?"

"As long as you are?" She smirked, and she was.

They both were.


End file.
